The God of Destruction and the Latcher
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: Beerus and Whis returns to go to Goku's reunion party! Latcher, or known as Speckal, returns to fight Goku, Beerus, and other characters with OC characters in HFIL! Can the Latcher reveal his normal self back again?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I did not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -Aym Blast

DBZ Unknown Movie 12: The God of Destruction and the Latcher

 **Prologue**

 _The saga has come to a beginning when an innocent Saiyan name Goku, who has raises another granddaughter name Lanah. She had called herself Basilon as she was away from home. Her ability is to cook fast and become a super Saiyan three with the power of Thunder Cheetah. As Goku takes too far with food that Basilon made, Lanah, or Basilon, ran away from home. On the same page, another girl who is a year older than Basilon was also away from home name Agnes, which it was me. I was known to a Saiyan Prince's granddaughter, that makes me a Saiyan princess, and called myself Magnet when I was away from home._

 _I also have the power of Stone Sorceress from the Enerdazzle Dungeon which my grandfather, Vegeta, took me there. He scarred both of my hands with his pick axes to calm myself down with the beast inside me. As I and Basilon are arguing, their paranormal power has gone out of control. Their evil mind made their paranormal power has summoned that time. Both Mister Son Goku and my grandfather Vegeta are still looking for us in the miraculous Windy Woods, with such a coincidence. With the power of the super Saiyan, Goku and my grandfather Vegeta defeated the evil mind of Stone Sorceress and the evil mind of Thunder Cheetah with Stone Sorceress and Thunder Cheetah._

 _How both I and Basilon fuse them to Magnesilon is when they fought King Hades in the Underworld. Pegeonne, the human bird who was betrayed by King Hades himself, take me, Basilon, Goku, and my grandfather to the Underworld to see who was making a disaster in Mt. Paozu. Piccolo and Sukul follows us without Pegeonne's help to teleport us to the Underworld._

 _Fighting Antas and Terresan who fuse themselves to Anterresan in the Fusion Cave, the Fusion Saiyans, Gogeta, the fuse of Goku and my grandfather; Gotenks, the fuse of mine and Basilon's dad; and Magnesilon that is us; together defeated Anterresan less than 5 minutes. We have a lot going on in our future, even when our grandfather died. Right after we defeated Anterresan, this was only just the beginning._

Prologue end

 **AB's Notes: This is just a prologue reviewing some of my other fan stories! Magnet, Vegeta's OC granddaughter, was a third point of view (Third person who narrated the beginning and the ending) most of the time. Her families called her real name Agnes. Some of the stories are not yet publish, so stand by! I'll publish two chapters in one day every Monday and/or Wednesday until school starts! Now the prologue and the first chapter! The first chapter begins next time on The God of Destruction and the Latcher! Refresh this story for updates on your phone/tablet! -Aym Blast**


	2. Back to Earth

Dragon Ball Z: The Gods of Destruction and the Latcher Opening Theme

Back To Earth from Steve Aoki featuring Fall Out Boy

It was just the beginning

I think that I was meant to be next to you, to you

On this planet spinning

I think that I was meant to be next to you, to you

And you know I found the dust to be resilient

And we're the dirtiest of the dirt

Every time we fall to pieces

We build something new out of the hurt

And we can never come back to earth

(To earth, to earth, to earth, to earth)

We can never come back to earth

(To earth, to earth)

Are you living your life or just waiting to die?

The bright, the bright, the bright

The brightest things fade the fastest

All my life, the bright, the bright, the bright

The brightest things fade the fastest

(Whoa, whoa, whoa...)

The brightest things fade the fastest

(Whoa, whoa, whoa...)

The brightest things fade the fastest

Instrumental...

(Whoa, whoa, whoa...)

(Whoa, whoa, whoa...)

This is a crooked path

I think that I was meant to be next to you, to you

We can never come back,

(We can never come back...)

I think that I was meant to be next to you, to you

And you know I found the dust to be resilient

And we're the dirtiest of the dirt

Every time we fall to pieces

We build something new out of the hurt

And we can never come back to earth

(To earth, to earth, to earth, to earth)

And we can never come back to earth

(To earth, to earth)

Are you living your life or just waiting to die?

The bright, the bright, the bright

The brightest things fade the fastest

All my life, the bright, the bright, the bright

The brightest things fade the fastest

(Whoa, whoa, whoa...)

The brightest things fade the fastest

(Whoa, whoa, whoa...)

The brightest things fade the fastest

The brightest things fade the fastest

(Whoa, whoa, whoa...)

The brightest things fade the fastest

(Whoa, whoa, whoa...)

The brightest things fade the fastest

The brightest things fade the fastest

The brightest things fade the fastest


	3. The Distraction

**Chapter 1: The Distraction**

Days later, Trunks's family is having a picnic at Canyon Plains. While Trunks and his sister, Bulla are setting up the picnic, Magnet and Persephone, Trunks's daughters, are running around the field laughing.

Trunks was wearing a white plain T-shirt, white shorts, and slip on shoes. Magnet was wearing her white shoulder off long sleeves with white pants and sneakers. Persephone was wearing a white dress with her sandals. Bulla was wearing her white blouse and skirt with sandals. Magnet stares at the sky.

"Hey, mother, can you hear me?" Magnet asked, shouting. "Were playing while you're watching us have fun!" Persephone picks up a dandelion, then blows it and stares at the sky.

"Mother, do you think I can wish you back to life?" Persephone asked. "Keep watching us run!" hollered Magnet. Magnet and Persephone continued to laugh. "Trunks!" a person said. "Sorry were late for the picnic!" said another.

"Mom! Dad!" Trunks and Bulla exclaimed. "Actually, I was finish setting up!" "Grandfather!" exclaimed Magnet.

 **Beerus Temple**

Beerus, the God of Destruction, was sleeping like a real Siamese cat. "Zzz..." Beerus snored. His big ears moved as a sudden noise coming inside toward his eustachian tube. Beerus was tossing and turning.

"Ohh..." he groaned. The noise grew louder and louder. "Oh, shut it, shut it, shut it, shut it, shut it, SHUT IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" Beerus woke up angrily. "WHIS!" Whis, known as the God of Creation, soar to Beerus's room with his staff. His purple dress was moving in a breeze.

"Oh, thank goodness, you finally woke up early!" exclaimed Whis, sighing. "Too bad I didn't wake you up with my singing voice." "Whis, can't you tell me who is distracting my long nap?" Beerus asked. Whis pound the ground with his staff. The noises came out of Beerus's ears, and then got absorbed by Whis's staff.

"Hmm, it appears that two girls from Canyon Plains at Earth name Magnet, or as known as Agnes and Persephone was playing around and hollering at the sky," said Whis. Beerus dressed up.

"Well, I'll give her a spank and the other kid a punishment! Let's head back to Earth again!" Beerus shouts. He ran out, but Whis pull Beerus's collar. "Not until you eat some breakfast without your energy, you don't," scolded Whis. "...Fine," Beerus growled.

 **Canyon Plains**

Trunks's mother Bulma, and father, Vegeta, appeared. Magnet and Persephone stares at their grandparents. Bulma was wearing her long white dress with her white boots while Vegeta was wearing white dress shirt with his button down near his chests, undershirts underneath his dress shirts, white pants, and a sneakers.

"Were late for a reason," said Bulma. "What reason?" Trunks asked. "I created my own action jetpack!" Bulma shows Trunks her action jetpack. "Lame," coughed Vegeta. "Cool!" Magnet exclaimed. "What does it do?" asked Bulla.

"Sweetie, as I'm saying, when I first created this jetpack, I used your grandfather's hair and my jetpack that wasn't used to fuse it into the action jetpack," Bulma said, thrusting Vegeta's head. "Hey!" yelled Vegeta.

"The action jetpack allows me to fly with wind speed and grew some strength," Bulma said. "It also comes with a helmet, boots and gloves. When I see a move that any of you use, the action jetpack learns it!"

"Can you control your energy if you put the action jetpack on?" asked Magnet. "Well, I'll try if I fly," Bulma said. "Go ahead and continue playing, girls," said Trunks. "Okay, dad!" Persephone said. "And stay where we can see you!" said Bulla. "Got it!" Magnet said.

Magnet and Persephone ran to the field. "Owch, why's the ground feels hot?" groaned Persephone. The ground turns into a melting quicksand. "Ah! I'm sinking!" "I got you!" Magnet shouts.

She pulls Persephone out of the melting quicksand, but Magnet was stuck too. "It got me too!" She gasped. "Help! Were stuck in the quicksand!" "Daddy!" Persephone screams. "Help!"

 **AB's Note:**

 **Fall Out Boy's "Back to Earth featuring Steve Aoki", the opening theme of The God of Destruction and the Latcher fits because Beerus and Whis are coming back to Earth with an unexpected reason. Something is going on the next few days when Beerus and Whis came to Earth to visit everyone again. If you reader do not know what is eustachian tube is, it also means the auditory tube. Bulma changes a lot because she has the action jetpack that allows her in combat and in the air. If any readers love Fall Out Boy or Steve Aoki, please review, or make one review (at least) if you are reading this first chapter! Join next time on The God of Destruction and the Latcher! Refresh this story for updates on your phone/tablet!**


	4. Latcher's Arrival

**Chapter 2: Latcher's Arrival**

Trunks heard Magnet and Persephone screaming for help. "Agnes (Magnet)! Persephone! They're in trouble!" shouted Trunks. "What causes our granddaughters in trouble, boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Quicksand! Why should it be in Canyon Plains?" shouted Trunks. "There is one way to find out," Vegeta said. He stares at Bulma and Bulla. "Stay here, Bulma. You too, Bulla." Trunks and Vegeta flew in the sky. "Be careful!" called Bulma.

Trunks and Vegeta flew toward Magnet and Persephone who are stuck in the melting quicksand. "Grandfather! Father!" Magnet said.

"Persephone, grab my hand!" said Trunks, lenting Persephone his hand. Persephone grabs Trunks's hand with both hands. "I'll save you, my granddaughter!" Vegeta shouts. Trunks pull Persephone while Vegeta pulls Magnet's hand.

"It's not working! We should power up to super Saiyan to get a strong grip!" shouts Trunks, powered up to a super Saiyan. Magnet stares at her father. "...!" Magnet grunts. Vegeta powered up to a super Saiyan. "Agnes, this will be such a strong grip!" grunted Vegeta.

Trunks and Vegeta continued to pull their hardest to get Magnet and Persephone out of the quicksand. "Aah!" Persephone screams. "Whoa!" exclaimed Magnet.

They finally pull Magnet and Persephone out of the quicksand without their clothes burned while they turn back to a normal Saiyan. Suddenly, three demons appeared out of the quicksand.

"HIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!" The three demons hissed. One was a scary look with his big fire wings and smoke and coal accessories, another is another scary look with fire sparks all over his head and neck including his small fire wings, and another is a white harpy with shiny maroon eyes and light brown hair. Her feet are a bird's talons. Her helmet is shaped like a white bird.

"I know who you are, Saiyan prince," said one of the demons. "Who are you, and where did you come from? And how on Earth did you know me?" Vegeta asked. "I heard about Beerus, the God of Destruction," said the same demon.

"He came here on Earth to fight you and another man who becomes a god." "That was Kakarot if you asked me!" Vegeta shouted. "At least lord Beerus did not come here to destroy the whole world!"

"My name is the Latcher, the God of Elemental Latch and the apprentice of King Hades, Saiyan prince, I demand you to fight me since your friend Kakarot fights Beerus," said the same demon named the Latcher. "Stay back, Screechela, you two, Prince Scorch." "This is a bad start to end this," Magnet said.

"Be quiet, Agnes, you and Persephone will take on that witch; and Trunks, you're left with Prince Scorch," growled Vegeta. Vegeta, Trunks, Magnet, and Persephone power up to super Saiyan. "I called this super Saiyan, but there's more power as we keep being angry!" Vegeta attacks the Latcher while he evaded.

Trunks attacks Scorch, but missed. Magnet, Trunks, and Persephone bellowed to powered up to super Saiyan two. "How about this form, if you asked me?" Magnet shouted. "This is super Saiyan two! Persephone, attack!" Persephone attacks Screechela while she defends. Persephone even uses her best punch.

"It's no use," panted Persephone. "Do we use our energy wave to attack them?" "Not yet, this was just a warm up!" Trunks said. "What about your power from Stone Sorceress, sis?" asked Persephone.

Vegeta and Magnet yells louder to transform to super Saiyan three while Magnet unleashed the power of Stone Sorceress with another outfit. Their hair grew longer than any ordinary woman. "Three!" Vegeta shouts. "Does the power of Stone Sorceress can scare you three demons to death?" shouted Stone Sorceress (Magnet), in lower voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was the silliest thing I see a Saiyan who has a sorceress power!" Latcher laughed. "Laugh all you want, you coward! Your wish is to SUFFER!" shouted Stone Sorceress. She summoned the moving stones on the ground to ripped through the quicksand. Prince Scorch uses his flashing attacks to hit one of Stone Sorceress's stone tail. "AAAAAAAHHH!"

"Did I hurt you, princess?" Scorch chuckled. "My stone tails is part of my body, you idiot!" growled Stone Sorceress. "Unlike the Saiyan's tail, if you try pulling my stone tail off, I'll grow stronger!" "TALK TOO MUCH!" Screechela shrieked. The Saiyan prince with the demi-Saiyan and the two girls screamed in unison.

She summoned a fire tsunami toward Vegeta, Trunks, Magnet and Persephone. Magnet's clothes changed back. They powered down to a normal Saiyan. "There they are!" said Beerus, a voice in distance. "Beerus! Fled!" Latcher said. The Latcher, Scorch, and Screechela fled into a fire.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Like Beerus to Goku, the Latcher comes to Vegeta. Vegeta finally shows up in super Saiyan three along with Magnet. Magnet has the power of Stone Sorceress in one of my fan stories "Harden on Stone Sorceress" if you know the first chapter (Harden Heart). Quite the skirmish between the Saiyans (Vegeta, Trunks, Magnet, and Persephone) against the Latcher, Screechela, and Prince Scorch (which are my OC villain characters). Please make review to this chapter if necessary! Join next time on The God of Destruction and the Latcher! Refresh this story for updates on your phone/tablet!**


	5. Return of Beerus and Whis

**Chapter 3: Return of Beerus and Whis**

Beerus and Whis appeared flying down toward the ground. Everyone else stands up. "Lord Beerus! Lord Whis!" exclaimed Trunks. Beerus angrily stares at Magnet and Persephone. "Hmm..." Beerus said.

"You two must be Magnet "Agnes" and Persephone, who wakes me up from my long nap! I'll give you a spank and some punishments for your sake!" Whis hits Beerus in the head with his staff as Beerus groaned in pain and feel his lump on his head.

"Lord Beerus, don't hit anybody like them who are new," said Whis. Magnet glared at Beerus. Beerus clear his throat. "I'm sorry, Agnes, it was just a misunderstood that you and your sister are new to meet my advisor and me!" Beerus laughed.

Magnet thinks the flashback when Trunks tells a true story about when Beerus came to planet Vegeta.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _"Father, what that album you're holding?" asked Magnet. "Well, it was my memory book," Trunks replied. He shows the picture of everyone with Beerus and Whis. "Who was that chihuahua man from Egypt and the pale woman with her hair sticking up?" snickered Magnet._

 _"That was a hairless cat, known as lord Beerus, the god of destruction, and the man with the purple dress was lord Whis, the god of creation," Trunks said._

 _"One time after my mom's birthday, I asked your grandfather why he was surprised when lord Beerus was here on Earth that day. His mind thoughts that lord Beerus kill your great grandfather who was known as King Vegeta from his home planet."_

 _"I heard you defeated Frieza when you time travel to the past! And did Frieza meets Beerus before he was kill?" asked Magnet._

 _"You got so much to ask, Agnes, maybe someday, you'll meet the god of destruction, and he will know your name as he comes to Earth again with lord Whis!" Trunks laughed, patting Magnet's head._

 ***Flashback end***

Magnet continued glaring at Beerus. "Ha! Serves you right! I won't acceptyour stupid apology!" laughed Magnet, sarcastically. "Huh?" Bulma exclaimed, running with her action pack. Magnet pointed at Beerus.

"You! You kill my great grandfather from planet of vegetables when my grandfather escapes there!" yelled Magnet.

Vegeta protected Magnet. "Agnes, don't say that in front of lord Beerus and Whis!" Vegeta shouted. "You better apologize to him for glaring at him so hard and disrespecting lord Beerus, who was known as the God of Destruction!"

Magnet stared at Beerus. "I'm sorry for glaring at you," said Magnet, sarcastically. Vegeta slapped Magnet's face. "Your apology is not loyal enough!" Vegeta yells. "Owch! What was that for?!" groaned Magnet.

"Vegeta, that was too hard on her!" Bulma shouted. "She can handle through my pain, woman!" shouted Vegeta.

"Grr... (He still calls me woman...)" Bulma growled. Bulla stares at Magnet.

"Forget what your grandfather was thinking, and we still need to you to apologize to lord Beerus. Do it for us," said Bulla.

"Hmm..." Magnet grumbled. Magnet feels the pain on her face, then inhale and exhale to forget the pain on her face. Magnet glared at Vegeta. "I apologize, Agnes," said Vegeta. "Well?" Bulma asked.

Magnet acted in loyalty to Beerus while bowing and kneeling at him. "Lord Beerus, my anger was just a misunderstood, and I apologize for disrespecting you as a god." said Magnet, grinning. "I was respectful to you because I'm the princess of the Saiyans, and so are my sister Persephone."

"Princess Agnes...that was UNACCEPTABLE!" Beerus shouted. He paused while Magnet winces, then he turn peppy while laughing. "Unless you have such a good etiquette!"

Trunks put his hands together like he is begging. "Lord Beerus, lord Whis, I offer you to join us for a picnic!" said Trunks. "In case you don't know what picnic is, it means a great lunch outside on the go!"

"Ooh, how delighted! What lunch do you have inside the basket?" Whis whooped. "Some bologna sandwiches, peaches, orange juice, and corn chips!" said Trunks.

"I bet it sounds delicious!" Whis whooped. Vegeta, Magnet, Persephone, Trunks, Bulla, and Bulma with Beerus and Whis walked away.

Suddenly, the Latcher, Scorch, and Screechela was hiding under the ground to hear everyone. "I knew it's you, Beers, and Whiskey..." growled Latcher.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **There are some references from Akira Toriyama's "Battle of Gods" in this chapter. When I wrote this chapter, I thought Bulla was not there! At least she has some parts in this chapter because it was only Vegeta's family, Beerus, and Whis except Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief. Please review this chapter, thanks! Join next time on The God of Destruction and the Latcher! Refresh this story for updates on your phone/tablet!**


	6. Slumber at the Capsule Corps

**Chapter 4: Slumber at the Capsule Corps**

 **Later, in the evening...**

Bulma was testing her action jetpack while she put on her gloves, boots and helmet.

"This is the moment that you granddaughters are waiting for!" Bulma said. She presses the button on her left strap of the action jetpack. "When I need to unleashed my action jetpack, I shouted, Omega Jetpack Unleashed!"

Power increased Bulma's action jetpack. She started flying.

"Whoa-aaaaaaaaahhhhhh...!" Everyone except Beerus and Whis was shocked. "Oh, my gosh..." gasped Bulla.

Everyone else chase after Bulma. "You did use one dash of grandfather's hair!" Magnet said. "One tiny lock of a Saiyan combines with the jetpack? I'm really impressed, Miss Brief," said Beerus.

"Don't thank me, because we're late for the picnic!" Vegeta said. "After the time when we first came to planet Earth, I can fight better now! Isn't that exciting?" laughed Whis, posing with his staff.

"You were normal?" Persephone asked. "You have such a historical name, Persephone, I was Beerus's advisor when we got here," said Whis. "After all those years, we're still young."

"Hurry! We don't want you and lord Beerus to be spotted!" Trunks said. "And, mom, can you fly as fast as us with that jetpack of yours?" "Yes!" shouted Bulma.

"I have one more thing to say, Mrs. Brief, can you fight with your jetpack?" Beerus said, catching up with Bulma. Whis follows Beerus. "Certainly! The worse thing about flying is how fast this jetpack goes!" yelled Bulma. "My jetpack is durable!" Everyone flew to Capsule Corp.

 **Capsule Corp.**

The entrance of the Capsule Corp. opens. Trunks stare behind the Capsule Corp. to see if anyone notices Beerus and Whis. "Okay, the coast is clear! Now, I'm begging you to hurry inside!" Trunks said. "If you insist," said Whis. Everyone went inside the Capsule Corp. The entrance door was closed automatic.

Welcome to our home, the Capsule Corp!" Bulma said, raising both of her hands up. "So this is your home, yes?" asked Beerus. "Oh, my goodness gracious! It is more humongous than I would thought!" Whis exclaimed, feeling flabbergasting. "How many rooms are there?"

"As many as 50 rooms!" said Trunks. "I'll show you two guests around until I'll give you a surprise!" Bulma said. She stared at Vegeta. "Do what you want for tonight, Vegeta. Train at the gravity room, sleep, whatever you want." "Woman," said Vegeta, smirking. He soared to the gravity room.

"If you are tired walking, fly, and I'll catch you up," Bulma said. She started flying with her action jetpack. "Sure thing, Miss Brief, we can do it that way," said Beerus.

"Don't try to grab our food in the middle of the night, you two, if we are sleeping," Bulma said. "Ask me if you need anything. Oh, were already at the guest room." She opened the guest room. "Enjoy the guest room."

Beerus and Whis's eyes turns wide as their shoulder was shaking. "T-t-t-this is really odd! What kind of guest room is this?" stammered Beerus. "Your place is quite full of surprises, Mrs. Brief!" Whis gasped.

He turns ecstatic. "I love it! It amuses my dignity!" He starts dancing as Beerus went inside the guest room still feeling shocked. "Don't feel surprise all night, but you'll get use to the guest room," laughed Bulma. "I think I am..." Beerus stammered.

He paused for a few second, and starts laughing and grinning. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" "Have a good night, you two," said Bulma. She closes the guest room door. "What a day..." Beerus yawned. "Oh, Beerus, you should brush your teeth before you hit the sack!" exclaimed Whis.

"Yes, Whis," Beerus said. Whis summoned a toothbrush for Beerus and a bathroom.

As Bulma closes the guest room door, she removed her jetpack, and ran to Persephone's room. "Persephone, wake up!" said Bulma. She was shaking Persephone as she woke up.

"Grandma, what is it?" Persephone yawns. "I have a plan for tomorrow's family party," said Bulma. "What is your plan?" asked Persephone. "You and I together are performing as a magician to make both Beerus and Whis appeared in the opening of the party," Bulma replied.

"The bed of the guest room is a teleportation machine that transports anyone or anybody where they are teleport into. You'll be my assistant, since you have an ability of a ninja. You'll be using your transformation for the show."

"Okay," said Persephone. "I know how you love pink, so here's your costume for an magician assistant," Bulma said. "Thanks!" said Persephone.

"How about the invitation? Can you do that?" Bulma asked. "Yeah! I can use my birds to summon the others just to be invite to the party tomorrow!" yawned Persephone. "G'night, grandma."

Persephone went back to bed. Bulma closes Persephone's door. "(This is going to be the greatest, magnificent opening in the entire party!)" Bulma chuckled.

 **AB's Note:**

 **Bulma can fly with her action jetpack?! Check out chapter 1 if you do not know when Bulma and Vegeta appeared. So, this chapter, there's this much of an adventure when everyone is going back to the Capsule Corps. Trunks did not want anybody around West City to notice that Beerus and Whis came back to Earth early because they first came on Earth for a long time! This was the first time when Beerus and Whis went inside the Capsule Corps. Ahahaha! You should imagine the looks on Beerus and Whis's face when they freak out that they are inside the Capsule Corps! Review this chapter, please? Join next time on The God of Destruction and the Latcher! Refresh this story for updates on your phone/tablet!**


	7. The Invitation

**Chapter 5: The Invitation**

The next morning at the Capsule Corp, it was 6'o'clock in the morning. Persephone was the first one to wake up. "Morning, Kami," yawned Persephone. She opens her scroll shelf to find her raven summoning scroll.

"Aha! Found it!" She opens the windows quickly, and then opens her raven summoning scroll.

"My almighty ravens, you are conceivable to summoned!" She summoned a lot of ravens to summon. "Go to the Kame House, the East District, Mt. Paozu, and where Goku's friends live!" Ravens rapidly flapped their wings while its talons carried the message. Persephone quickly put on her magician costume.

 **Meanwhile...**

Bulma assign her robot hostages to do the party decoration, table setting, and food preparation. "Do your preparation, robots!" Bulma said. The party robots, hostage robots, and chef robots appeared. "The party is located at Ilise Park, so hustle!" Bulma quickly dress up like magician.

 **Goku's House**

Goku and his family are doing chores. Goten first heard a raven chirping. "Did I hear a bird?" exclaimed Goten. Goten opened the front door. A raven dropped a message toward Goten from the Capsule Corp.

"Oh, what's this?" "Goten, what's that you're holding?" Chichi asked. Chichi went outside along with Goku, Ox King, and Basilon. "I want to see, too!" exclaimed Goku. "Read it out loud, dad!" Basilon said.

 **Kame House**

Krillin read the message from the Capsule Corp. Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Android 18, Marron, Turtle, Lunch, and Master Roshi was listening. "Dear everyone..." Krillin read the message.

 **At the mountain when Tien and Chiaotzu train...**

Tien read the same message. "...you are all invited..." Tien read the message. "What is it? What is it?" exclaimed Chiaotzu.

 **Gohan's House**

Gohan reads the message out loud to Videl and Pan. "...to the..." Gohan continued. "Oh!" exclaimed Pan.

 **Sukul's House**

"...greatest..." Sukul continued. "Ooh!" Friendship exclaimed. "Keep reading, sister!" said Sonya.

 **Oturan's House**

Oturan Sr. reads the message out loud to Guy Oturan, Serene, Guy Jr., and Orchard. "...the most amazing..." Oturan Sr. continued.

 **Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Dende read the message out loud to Mr. Popo, Piccolo, Vengae, Hiyume, and Kami. "...yet surprising..." Dende continued.

 **At Hercule's Mansion**

Hercule reads the message to Buu. "...the family and team reunion party!" Hercule laughed. "Buu...!" cheered Buu.

 **Somewhere in Mt. Paozu...**

Tarble and Gure were walking. "There will be a tons foods and drinks..." Tarble continued. "Oh," exclaimed Gure.

 **Armo's House**

"...entertainments, especially bingo for..." Armo continued.

 **Glazen Mirage**

Elsa read the message while human Olaf and Tiah listen. "...special prizes, dancing, karaokes..." Elsa continued.

 **Karin Sanctuary**

Karin reads the message to Yajirobe. "...everything you play!" Karin continued. "I like that!" laughed Yajirobe.

 **In another world with Kais...**

Shin, known as Supreme Kai reads the message to Kibito, who was Shin's friends; and the Great Ancestor, the Elder Kai.

"So bring your friends and family to join all of the joy!" Shin continued. "Magician is the start of the party! Come on, and participate all the fun!"

King Kai, the north Kai; Bubbles, the monkey; and Gregory, the giant insect, appeared.

"What's going on here?" asked King Kai. "We're invited on Earth to a family reunion party!" Kibito said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I still have to stay here to watch Goku and the others," said King Kai. "It would be a lot of trouble if I'm out." "I understand, King Kai," Great Ancestor said.

"Why don't you bring Bubbles and Gregory to Earth instead?" asked Shin. Bubbles chattered and Gregory chirped in agreement as they danced.

"What bird would bring this message if it cannot breathe into the atmosphere?" Kibito asked.

The raven shakes out Persephone's hair pieces all over its body. Kibito grab a sample of hair from the raven.

"Ah! I know that hair piece! It's Trunks, Bulma's son!" "No, I believe it's Persephone's hair!" King Kai said. "Let me smell it!"

Kibito gives King Kai a sample of hair. King Kai smells it.

"I knew it! It's Persephone! She summons the raven here with a message!"

"You know what? I'm staying with you as well, King Kai, the music somehow gives me migraine," said Shin.

"Alright! I wouldn't be lonely with you, Shin!" King Kai laughed. King Kai hugged Shin tightly. "You have a strong grip on me!" grunted Shin.

 **AB's Note:**

 **This was another interesting chapter when Persephone invited everyone to the reunion party, ninja style!** **NOT A REFERENCE FROM NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN!** **Each character and OC character reads the letter from Persephone and Bulma, who planned the party last chapter. That makes this chapter have a lot of details! I often called Supreme Kai, Shin, because it's easy to remember. I did the same to the Elder Kai, who was the Great Ancestor. Shin called Elder Kai, Ancestor. Don't just view, please review and follow! Join next time on The God of Destruction and the Latcher! I can't wait for more chapters in this story! Refresh this story for updates on your phone/tablet!**


	8. Let's Get This Party Started!

**Chapter 6: Let's Get This Party Started!**

 **Ilise Park**

Everyone was attended to the party with their party clothes on.

"Rhythm of the Night from Corona (Instrumental)" starts. Goku was the only one who is still in his combat gi. Bulma and Persephone are in the backstage with their magician costume on. Dr. Brief was also in the backstage as an announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, cat and pig, here are the opening show of magic; give it up for Bulma Brief and Persephone Brief!" Dr. Brief announced in microphone.

The curtain rise as Bulma and Persephone waved their hand. Everyone applauded. Oolong, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Yamcha whistled.

"Alright, everybody, I'm known as the Great Bloomer, and my assistance is Perse Lina!" said Bulma in microphone.

"Perse Lina, into the box." She whispered to Persephone. Persephone went inside the magic box.

"I'll make my assistant become another people!" Bulma continued speaking in microphone. She drops her microphone and grabs her magician wand. "Abracadabra, alakazam!" The magic box turns into a bed with Beerus and Whis who was sleeping on it.

Everyone paused, but only Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu, Lunch, Chichi, Goten, Ox King, Karin, Yajirobe, Hercule, Buu, Mrs. Brief, and Vengae was laughing at Beerus and Whis who are still sleeping.

The rest was puzzled. "Oh, look at the way that lord Beerus sleep!" Yamcha laughed. "Just like a deer! Heh-heh-heh!" laughed Master Roshi.

"Sorry, lord Beerus! You slept so funny!" Hercule laughed. "Oh, dad..." sighed Videl.

Magnet ran up to the stage to wake Beerus and Whis up with a whistle.

Beerus first woke up, and then shouted, "Whis!" Whis removed his night mask as he woke up. "Good morning, lord Beerus! I have such a beauty sleep!" yawned Whis. He stretches his arms and grabs his staff.

Beerus stared at everyone laughing at Beerus and Whis.

"Would you all just shut up and stop all the laughing for our humiliation?!" Beerus yelled as loud as last time. Everyone paused as Beerus glared at everyone.

"Please have some respect for the both of us," said Whis. "We did not have a good night sleep last night." He stared at Bulma. "The Great Bloomer, please continue to your talent."

"Thank you, lord Beerus and lord Whis," Bulma said bowing down, in microphone. Beerus and Whis walk down the aisle to sat at the reserved table.

Bulma removed her hat and hold her magic wand. "As my next trick, I will summon a white bird out of my hat! Abracadabra, alakazam!"

Suddenly, a human bird popped out of Bulma's hat. Bulma was shocked that it was actually Pegeonne who popped out of her hat. "Oh!" Pegeonne acted like she is part of her show.

Magnet, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulla, and Mrs. Brief sat in the second front right table toward the stage.

Magnet was wearing her same shoulder off shirt from the picnic, but it was light purple, and wore her denim pants with high top sneakers

Trunks is on his casual suit from the movie The Aviator.

Bulla was wearing her pink dress with legging.

Vegeta was on his usual Saiyan armor with blue spandex, white Saiyan gloves and boots.

"Pegeonne?!" exclaimed Magnet. She pose like a picture called the Scream.

"I didn't know Bulma planned this lame magic," Vegeta said. "Pegeonne?" exclaimed Whis. "What is she doing here?" Pegeonne grins toward Beerus and Whis.

She flew toward the table where Beerus and Whis sat as her wings flapped.

"Hello, Beerus, and how are you, Whis?" Pegeonne greeted. Everyone applauded and whistle. Bulma tittered, "(I didn't know this is going to happen again...) That's our opening for this party! Thank you!" The song ends.

Persephone appeared sitting down next to Magnet. She was wearing another dress.

"Hi, sis," said Persephone. "Persephone?" Vegeta asked. "That was sick! Did you saw Pegeonne? She appeared out of grandma's hat!" exclaimed Magnet.

"I actually summon Pegeonne along the way without telling grandma," Persephone said. "(Pegeonne is always come in handy in case the Latcher and his other two just to comes to attack the entire party...)" smirked Vegeta.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Magic is in the air! I got nothing to say about this chapter, but one thing, did you readers remember the secret about the teleportation machine from chapter 4? Bulma told Persephone that the bed that Beerus and Whis slept in the guest is actually the teleportation machine! Beerus and Whis slumber on it and suddenly teleported on stage behind Bulma and Persephone as magicians! Please, more reviews from this chapter, instead of views? Join next time on The God of Destruction and the Latcher! Refresh this story for updates on your phone/tablet!**


	9. Shut Up and Dance

**Time for a Paromini (Mini parody)!**

 **Chapter 7: Shut Up and Dance**

"Wow! That was awesome! Why didn't Bulma think of this before?" Goten said. "This next song will play "Shut Up and Dance" from Walk the Moon, and my husband Vegeta will sing that song for us!" said Bulma.

Vegeta blushed. "Uh..." Vegeta stammered. Everyone cheered for Vegeta. "Come on, Vegeta! Let's hear how you sing!" said Goku. "..." Piccolo sighed, covering his long ears.

"Grr, don't laugh at me if I mess up!" shouted Vegeta. Vegeta slowly walk to the stage as everyone applauded.

Bulma gives the microphone to Vegeta. The music starts. "Yeah, Vegeta! Go for it!" Krillin cheered.

"Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me..." sings Vegeta. "I said you're holding back, she said, shut up and dance with me! This woman is my destiny, she said ooh... Shut up and dance with me!"

Everyone applauded wildly. Magnet shuddered, "(What is grandfather doing up there to show off...?)"

Bass instrumental...

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" laughed Master Roshi. "Whoo!" Vengae cheered.

"We were victims of the night, the chemical, physical, kryptonite!" sings Vegeta. "Helpless do the bass, and faded light, oh, we were bound to get together, bound to get together!"

Vegeta continued singing with enthusiasm. "She took my arm, I don't know how it happened, we took the floor, she said...

Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back, she said, shut up and dance with me! This woman is my destiny, she said ooh... Shut up and dance with me!"

Bass instrumental...

"A backless dress and some beat up sneaks, my discothèque, Juliet teenage dream! I felt it in my chest since she look at me, I knew we were bound to be together, bound to be together!

She took my arm, I don't know how it happen, we took the floor, she said...

Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back, she said, shut up and dance with me! This woman is my destiny, she said ooh... Shut up and dance with me!

Oh, come on, girl!" He starts dancing toward Bulma. Some of the others exclaimed and puzzled.

Vegeta grabs Bulma out of the backstage to the center of the stage to dance each other. Magnet, Trunks, Bulla, and Persephone starts grinning.

"Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future, I realize, this is my last chance! She took my arm, I don't know how it happened, we took the floor, she said...!"

Both Vegeta and Bulma starts dancing freestyle.

"Well, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back, she said, shut up and dance with me! This woman is my destiny, she said ooh..." "Shut up and dance!" Yamcha and Krillin joins Vegeta.

"Don't you dare look back, and keep your eyes on me..." "...I said you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me!" Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Tien join Krillin and Yamcha.

"This woman is my destiny..." All with Vegeta sings. "She said ooh... Shut up and dance with me!"

Everyone else harmonize. "Ooh... Shut up and dance with me!" All with Vegeta sings.

Everyone else harmonize. "Ooh... Shut up and dance with me!"

Everyone applauded wildly. "You're cool, man!" Yajirobe cheered.

"Whew... (Here I go, acting like a human fool in front of everyone... Even I sing in front of lord Beerus and Whis...)" huffed Vegeta. He turns red.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **This chapter is a mini parody of Shut Up and Dance from Walk The Moon. Some of the Z-Fighters sings with Vegeta to enjoy the excitement! Question, if any of you reader think Vegeta has a perfect singing voice as Walk The Moon! Don't just view, please review and follow! Or at least one review from this chapter? Join next Time on The God of Destruction and the Latcher! Refresh this story for updates on your phone/tablet!**


	10. Beerus's Flashbacks

**Chapter 8: Beerus's Flashbacks**

Beerus grabs Pegeonne's talon arm. "Come with me, Pegeonne," Beerus said.

Beerus hover toward the trees with Pegeonne.

"What in the world are you doing here, Pegeonne?"

"I came here for a reason because the day when Magnet's family are having a picnic, Prince Scorch, Screechela, and the apprentice of King Hades name the Latcher, came to fight the Saiyan prince, and his family," said Pegeonne. "It's my duty to watch here in the West City in case those three invaded there."

"The Latcher? Haven't I recognized that name in many years ago?" Beerus exclaimed. He thinks the flashbacks in the way past.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Many years ago when Beerus was a kitten, the owner of Beerus name Speckal, throws a ball._

 _Speckal was a kid. Beerus ran to grab the ball. "Good boy!" said Young Speckal._

 _He transform to a ten years old human, but still have the body of a Siamese cat. Beerus was dress as Egyptian god._

 _"We'll never get tired of this, Speckal," Young Beerus said._

 _"You sure train him well," said a person._

 _Someone appeared. It was Whis, with his purple dress and staff. "Oh, you must be Whis!" Young Speckal exclaimed._

 _"Whis, the God of Creation, at your service," said Whis. "He is really docile with his body."_

 _"Beerus?" Young Speckal asked. "I have the power to form into a human shape," said Young Beerus. "You're Beerus, correct?" Whis asked._

 _"Yes, I'm the expert of Destruction," said Young Beerus. "Expert, eh? You still have a lot to learn," Whis said._

 _"I met Beerus since I was five," said Young Speckal._

 _"Maybe you should teach us! You're my hero!" "Well, I guess there is room for two," laughed Whis._

 ** _20 years later..._**

 _Beerus and Speckal was easily taught with their fighting skill. Beerus has an ability to become a human shape for life, but he still has his paws, cat head, and a tail._

 _"Ohoho, let's see who has taught well the most," he laughed. Beerus and Speckal starts fighting each other._

 _Speckal attacked as Beerus defended. "Beerus, you're not bad for a cat," chuckled Speckal. "Well, my friend, I still have nine lives after two generations," Beerus smirked._

 _"I deserved to become a god since I have attraction with Whis."_

 _"How can you say that? He is my hero," said Speckal._

 _"What you have learn from me is to never outgrown too much to care about your true hero," Beerus said._

 _"You said that to me when you save me a long time ago, Speckal." "I did?" Speckal exclaimed. Speckal thinks the flashback._

 ** _*Another flashback from the first flashback*_**

 ** _Speckal was running from the falling building in Eyakin City from Beerus's World._**

 ** _He suddenly saw a Siamese cat trapped inside the building. Speckal pushes the falling building by force to save the cat._**

 ** _"What you have learn from me is to never outgrown too much to care about your true hero," said Young Speckal._**

 ** _"You have a doubt of coming through this disaster, so I guess I'll called you Beerus." "Purrrrr..." Young Beerus purred. He cuddles Young Speckal._**

 ** _*Another flashback from the first flashback end*_**

 _"I named you Beerus, because you had the seed of doubt when you were trap inside the building. After I save you, I believe you have the power of the human form," Speckal said, grinning._

 _"That takes me back, I was helpless," said Beerus. Speckal take a step back away from Beerus._

 _Speckal turns depressed. "What you said about me, Beerus, you were right," Speckal said._

 _"You deserve to become a god. Goodbye, Beerus, you need lord Whis more than me. As I come back to you, you'll see me as another god soon." Speckal hovered away._

 _"Speckal!" exclaimed Beerus._

 _"Your owner is gone for good," Whis sighed. "Should I be your advisor since you have no one to look after you?"_

 _"Speckal..." said Beerus, without emotion. "You left me with your advice, which it was your last few words..."_

 _"Beerus!" Whis said. Beerus paused, and then stared at Whis. "Call me lord Beerus! I'm no longer an expert, I become a god, now bow to me!" shouted Beerus._

 _"Y...yes, lord Beerus," Whis said, grinning. He bows down toward Beerus._

 _"(Yes, all these years, I waited one of my students to become a god, and lord Beerus is the god of destroyer! I thank you, heaven!)" Whis burst his tears of joy._

 ***Flashback end***

Beerus was feeling disappointed. Majin Buu walked toward Beerus with a dozen of pudding.

"Lord Beerus!" Majin Buu called. "Huh?" exclaimed Pegeonne.

"Take my pudding!" Majin Buu laughed. "Sorry about being angry and selfish last time!"

"Are those for me?" asked Beerus, laughing. "Well, thank you, Majin Buu, you cheer me us for all the flashback!" Majin Buu laughed as he spins and hovers away from Beerus and Pegeonne.

"What was that about?" Pegeonne asked, puzzling.

Beerus was eating all the pudding. "Long story," gobbled Beerus. "Mmm, this pudding is just too good!" As Beerus finished eating all the pudding from Majin Buu, he looks around to find trash to put.

"I wouldn't bother to bring trash back at the party!" He sighed and threw trash in the trash can.

Pegeonne evaded the trash. "You should have be careful when you throw toward me! How stubborn of you!" Pegeonne shouted.

"Lord Beerus!" called a person.

"Oh, Goku!" Beerus exclaimed.

Goku appeared hovering down. "Lord Beerus, I was just coming to get you," said Goku, bowing down. "What's going on here?"

"I'll explain later if it happens in the middle of the party," Pegeonne said.

"Pegeonne? Why are you-" exclaimed Goku. "I said I'll explain later," Pegeonne said.

"Okay, I understand," said Goku. "They're about to start eating, so hurry up! There's an outdoor buffet!"

"That's making my feeling better than ever!" Beerus laughed. Beerus put his right paw on Goku's shoulder. "Thanks, Goku! You raises my spirit up!" Beerus with Pegeonne hovers back to the party.

"(What the heck is going with lord Beerus? Is he having his fear issues or something?)" thoughts Goku, sighing. He starts grinning. "(Oh, well, food cheers me up! Ahahaha!)" He follows Beerus and Pegeonne.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **It was a cute chapter between the young Speckal and Beerus! A cute bond, get it? They met each other for five minutes on the clock, and it's an acute bond! Anyhow, my original city from Beerus World is Eyakin City. I called Eyakin City because the building is made from twig like the story "Three Little Pigs." The building from Eyakin City has many layers of twigs. That's why some of the building fell down when the normal cat Beerus was abandoned. After Beerus is thinking about the past, it goes with sweet apologies with Majin Buu. Review and follow this chapter if it is necessary! Join next time on The God of Destruction and the Latcher! Refresh this story for updates on your phone/tablet!**


	11. Food Contest

**Chapter 9: Food Contest**

 **Back at the party...**

"Cheers!" All cheered.

They starts toasting with cups full of drinks.

"This is for the time in forever!" said Persephone.

"What do you mean? It's only you, and Agnes," Trunks said.

"(Where is Goku? He should be back with Beerus and the human bird that appeared in the beginning...)" thought Chichi.

"Hey, Chichi!" Goku called.

Goku appeared hovering down.

"Dad!" Goten exclaimed.

"Did you bring out Beerus and Pegeonne?"

"Yes, Beerus is sitting with Great Ancestor, Kibito, Bubbles, Gregory, Tarble, and Gure in the middle!" said Goku.

Pegeonne is sitting Vegeta and his family."

"Wait! Is Pegeonne going to tell us that-" Basilon exclaimed.

"Explain later, Basilon, or you will freak everybody out," said Goku.

"Is it another-" Ox King asked. "Not you too, dad," sighed Chichi.

"You need to keep thoughts to yourself before you say it," Goten added.

"Okay," said Basilon.

As everyone else grabs some food, an assassin cyborg with a pink dress; and a legendary super Saiyan without a shirt on but white pants, wears many accessories and maroon wrapped sash over his white pants, was spying on Goku.

One of them was General Tao and the other was none other than the legendary super Saiyan, Broly.

"Kakarot... your weeping annoys me for life!" growled Broly.

"Calm down, big guy, you don't want anyone to notice you since you're big than any ordinary human," General Tao shushed.

"I'm glad you're the only Saiyan left just to kill Goku again, but we fail and fail."

 **Back to the party...**

Everyone was eating their food.

Persephone was playing with her violin on stage, Bryson Andres style, while dancing.

She duplicates six more of herself to perform the background music.

Goku was eating rapidly with Gohan.

"Why are you boys are acting this way in front of me? It's embarrassing me," sighed Chichi.

Goku finish all of his food fast.

"Ah, that's the stuff, I'm going to get second," Goku relieved.

Goku walk to the food court to get seconds.

Suddenly, he bumps into Vegeta.

"Kakarot, you scared me to death!" exclaimed Vegeta.

He wipes his shoulder.

"Oh, Vegeta, are you getting any more food?" Goku asked.

"Of course not!" shouted Vegeta

His stomach was growling as Vegeta punches his own stomach. "(Shut up, stomach!)" he thoughts.

"It's okay, Vegeta, you don't had to hide your stomach noise," Goku laughed.

"Okay, I admit it, Kakarot, I'm still hungry after all of the first appetite," said Vegeta, sighing.

"After we grab some more food, we should have a food fight again," Goku said.

"Good time like the first time," chuckled Vegeta, smirking.

 **At Krillin's table...**

Krillin stared at Goku and Vegeta.

"Hey, will you look at that?" Krillin laughed.

"I think Goku and Vegeta are having a good conversation over by the food court!"

"Hmm, just like I taught the prince," said 18, grinning.

 **At Vegeta's table**

Trunks whispered to his mother, "Mom, do you think Goku and dad will have a food fight again? Let's see!"

Bulma shook her head.

She grabs her microphone as she stand toward Goku.

"Okay, everyone! Trunks plan to watch the food fight with Goku and my husband as we continue eating!" cheered Bulma, in microphone.

She raises one of her hands up.

Almost everyone was cheering.

Goku grins and Vegeta smirked.

"May the best appetizer wins," Vegeta said.

"Don't take my food like last time when Tarble and his robotic wife was there."

"Don't take anyone else's food, too," laughed Goku.

Later...

As Goku and Vegeta gather some foods they want to eat, both sat down at the middle table.

"It's so amusing that Saiyans have a humongous appetite," Whis laughed.

"I think so always," said Kibito.

"Uh-huh," Great Ancestor said.

"I think they won't last until a minute," laughed Beerus.

He walks toward Bulma.

"Mrs. Brief, may I announce the contest?"

"Yes, don't break the microphone," Bulma said.

She handed the microphone to Beerus.

"Alrighty, everybody! On the left side, the well-known Saiyan, and Earth's favorite hero for life, Son Goku!" said Beerus, in microphone.

"Hi!" Goku greeted, waving at everyone.

Everyone cheered at Goku.

"On another side, the son of the king of all Saiyans, the almighty, handsome, Saiyan prince of Vegeta, and Bulma's lover, Vegeta Brief!" said Beerus.

Everyone continue cheering.

"Thank you for the detail, lord Beerus!" Vegeta laughed victoriously.

"Oh, my gosh, I knew you be a good announcer," stammered Bulma.

"Get ready, Saiyans, for the food fight!" Beerus announcered.

"Whoever eats the most appetite, declares more training with us gods!"

"On your mark...

...get ready for...

...your APPETIZER!"

Goku and Vegeta start eating some food from their table.

"This is just my worse," sighed Chichi.

"Don't worry, mom, he's not going to be fat if he eats everything on the competition," Gohan chuckled.

Goku inhale some food like a vacuum.

"Ah...!" inhaled Goku.

"What the...?! How did you...?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Goku wins!" said Beerus.

"Kakarot...!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry, I was carried away!" exclaimed Goku.

"You better teach me to inhale some foods lying on the table!" Vegeta said, smirking.

 **Later...**

Everyone was participate some activities like shooting hoops, conga line, contest, bingo, playing games, etc.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Uh-oh, I think General Tao and Broly are back, and I thought they were dead! They were hiding behind the trees so that Broly will not be easily seen. Back at Ilise Park, Goku and Vegeta are finally having a friendship food fight! How in the world did Goku knows how to inhale that much food? Do not answer because he can suck up food like the pink, jolly Kirby! However, I do not think Goku might suck up a rock to become Stone Goku (because rocks are tasteless to him) like what Kirby becomes Stone Kirby in the copy ability. Good author notes, more review, please? Join next time on The God of Destruction and the Latcher! Refresh this story for updates on your phone/tablet!**


	12. Delicious Love Recipe (Oshii Reshipi)

**Chapter 10: Delicious Love Recipe (Oshii Reshipi)**

Even later, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo was volunteer to the lip syncing Perfume's "Oshii Recipe" or "Love Recipe" while dancing on stage. "Hitotsu dake sono negai o, itsumo tooku de inotteru, (This is the only one wish, I always pray for it from a distance,)" lip synched Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. "Hito no omoi wa itsudemo, kantan niwa ugokanaimono! (People's feelings, do not move so easily!) Oshii koi no reshipi, afureru shokuzai ni, ippouteki dewa gurume wa tooi! (Delicious love recipe, If you have your attention, caught by abundant food stuffs, you are far from a gourmet!)" "Tooi! (Gourmet!)" Goku and Vegeta cheered. "Oshii koi no reshipi, kimi no ravu supaisu, fukaketsu nandesuyo susumanai! (Delicious love recipe, your love spice, it is essential, I can't move forward!)" They lip synched.

"Kikutsuku koto osoretara, kakushiaji wa mitsukaranai! (If you are afraid of getting hurt, you can't find a secret ingredient!)" Vegeta lip synched. "Oh!" laughed Friendship. "Dekirukagiri wa charenji, yaranaino nara tusukurenaino! (Meet a challenge as much as you can, if you don't do it, you can't make it!)" Vegeta lip synched. "Oshii koi no reshipi, kokoro yakedo chuui, mujun darake kotoba tsutawaranai! (Delicious love recipe, be careful of getting a burn on your heart, full of contradiction, words will not be understood!)" they lip synched. "Oshii koi no reshipi, tokenai ondosa wa, nanimo shinai naraba hajimararai! (Delicious love recipe, the temperature difference at which it doesn't melt, if you don't do anything, it will not begin!)"

"Oh, Goku, how could you be so feminine?!" Chichi groaned. "Good one, Piccolo!" laughed Sukul. "Oh, man..." Trunks chuckled. "Grandpa..." groaned Pan. "Hehehehe!" Great Ancestor laughed. Several laughed at Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo's movement as they blushed in embarrassment. "Futari wo tsunagu kokoro wa, tomodachi to iu kiiwaado, (The heart that connects the two is the keyword 'friend',)" lip synched Piccolo and Goku. "Ayaui serifu koboreta, itsudemo watashi wa tsunawatari! (I blurted out a risky line, I am always walking on the rope!)" "Oshii koi no reshipi, kimochi no bunryou mo, jibun no koppu dake ja hakarenai! (Delicious love recipe, the amount of your feeling, you cannot measure with a cup!)" They lip synched. "Oshii koi no reshipi, ikura omotteitemo, todokanai toki aru tsukurarenai! (Delicious love recipe, no matter how hard I think about you, it doesn't reach you sometimes, it cannot be made!)"

"Hitotsu dake sono negai o, itsumo tooku de inotteru, (This is the only one wish, I always pray for it from a distance,)" Vegeta and Goku lip synched. "Hito no omoi wa itsudemo, kantan niwa ugokanaimono! (People's feelings, do not move so easily!)" "Oshii koi no reshipi, afureru shokuzai ni, ippouteki dewa gurume wa tooi! (Delicious love recipe, if you have your attention, caught by abundant food stuffs, you are far from a gourmet!)" They lip synched."Tooi! (Gourmet!)" Goku and Vegeta cheered. "Oshii koi no reshipi, kimi no ravu supaisu, fukaketsu nandesuyo susumanai! (Delicious love recipe, your love spice, it is essential, I can't move forward!)" They lip synched.

Instrumental... Everyone clapped to the beat. "Watashi no ondo wo itsumo chouri, agetari sagetari shite kudasai, (You always cook my temperature, turn it up and down!)" "Hai, hai! (Yes, yes!)" Goku and Vegeta cheered. "Kimi no tokubetsu ni narenakute mo, atashi no tokubetsu wa hitotsu dake! (Even if I can't be your special, my special is only one!)" They lip synched. Instrumental... "Kikutsuku koto osoretara, kakushiaji wa mitsukaranai! (If you are afraid of getting hurt, you can't find a secret ingredient!) Dekirukagiri wa charenji, yaranaino nara tusukurenaino! (Meet a challenge as much as you can, if you don't do it, you can't make it!)

Oshii koi no reshipi, kokoro yakedo chuui, mujun darake kotoba tsutawaranai! (Delicious love recipe, be careful of getting a burn on your heart, full of contradiction, words will not be understood!) Oshii koi no reshipi, tokenai ondosa wa, nanimo shinai naraba hajimararai! (Delicious love recipe, the temperature difference at which it doesn't melt, if you don't do anything, it will not begin!)" "Nai no?! (Say what?!)" exclaimed Goku. "Watashi no ondo wo itsumo chouri, agetari sagetari shite kudasai, (You always cook my temperature, turn it up and down,)" They lip synched. "Hai, hai! (Yes, yes!)" Goku and Vegeta cheered. "Kimi no tokubetsu ni narenakute mo, atashi no tokubetsu wa hitotsu dake! (Even if I can't be your special, my special is only one!)" They lip synched.

"Watashi no ondo wo itsumo chouri, agetari sagetari shite kudasai, (You always cook my temperature, turn it up and down!)" "Okay!" Goku and Vegeta cheered. "Kimi no tokubetsu ni narenakute mo, atashi no tokubetsu wa hitotsu dake! (Even if I can't be your special, my special is only one!) Hitotsu dake, oishii reshipi! (My special is only one, only one, delicious recipe)!" They lip synched. Everyone cheered Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. "Bravo! What a cute song!" cheered Whis. "Whew!" Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo huffed.

 **AB's Notes: Any readers who love the Japanese pop artists Pefrume (Ayaka Nishiwaki, Ayano Ōmoto, and Yuka Kashino)? You got it! Another paromini (mini parody) from Pefrume! Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo would be a perfect match as Perfume. They actually lip synched on stage to participate the lip synching battle! Hahaha! Reviews...hahaha...please? Join next time...ahahaha...on The God of...hahaha...Destruction and the...Latcher! I can't control my laughing! Refresh this story...hahaha...for updates on...hahahahaha...your phone/tablet! -Aym Blast**


	13. Saiyan Dance Like a Maniac

**Chapter 11: Saiyan Dance Like a Maniac**

"We have a show to show you!" A person chuckled loudly. "Who's there?" exclaimed Sonya. "Kakarot..." Another growled. "Huh?" Goku exclaimed. General Tao and Broly appeared hovering down. "Br...Broly! He's alive again?! I thought Hercule defeated him..." stammered Goten. "Darn straight! As that Broccoli comes back to life again, I'll pound him to a thousand anvils!" Hercule laughed sarcastically. "Oh, dad..." sighed Videl. "We have visitors," Whis said. "Just watch," said Beerus. "Oh, no, we're not here to kill all of you," General Tao chuckled, in enthusiasm. "We're here to entertain you, isn't that right, Broly?" "Heh-heh-heh-heh..." chuckled Broly. "I guess that's a yes," General Tao said.

"Well, what entertainment do you two have?" asked Master Roshi. General Tao's arm form into a needle. "I need any Saiyans come to me," General Tao said. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Tarble, Pan, Bulla, Magnet, Persephone, Basilon, Vengae, Oturan Sr., Guy Oturan, Serene, Orchard, and Guy Jr. hovers toward General Tao and Broly as they glared. "Needles?!" Goku exclaimed. "But I'm afraid of needles!" "Come on! You'll get use to it, gramps!" said Basilon. "So many of them. I'll choose first, Broly. Leave Goku and the fire-haired last," General Tao said.

"I'll choose Trunks, Pan, and Goten first. Second is the yellow clothes." He stared at Oturan Sr. "What is your name?" "My name is Chlo Oturan, but all of my friends just called me Oturan," said Oturan Sr. "My family here is my husband Guy Oturan, my daughter is Serene, along with my niece, Orchard, and my nephew Guy Jr." "I guess the rest of your family will be second," General Tao said. "Third will be the dark-skinned with the eye-patch with Goku's first son Gohan and Bulla." "Vengae, short for Venageus!" greeted Vengae.

"The next will be the threesome female Saiyan," General Tao said. "Agnes/Magnet!" greeted Magnet. "Lanah/Basilon!" Basilon greeted. "I'm Persephone, and I use to be an assassin like you," greeted Persephone. "Hmm, what was left is Goku and the fire-haired along with his brother," General Tao said. "Kakarot!" shouted Broly. "You freaking talking trash! I'm Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted at General Tao. Tarble covered Vegeta's mouth. "Brother, you're embarrassing me..." said Tarble.

Vegeta grabs Tarble's hand. "You're not part of this, Tarble!" Vegeta shouted. "Vegeta, don't make him angry," said Goku. Broly's attitude changed. "You Saiyans are dancing while my master is shooting out needles toward your arms and legs, but sometimes toward your chest!" Broly laughed. "Squid Cyborg Gang, come out!" The Squid Cyborg Gang: Calmari, Octopus, Squiel, Inkel, Tentack, Pitchack, and Flap appeared standing behind everyone who was sitting down next to the table. "Whoa!" several exclaimed. "Weird," said Krillin.

"Calmari!" greeted Calmari. "Calmari!" Everyone cheered. "Octopus!" greeted Octopus. "Octopus!" Everyone cheered. "Squiel!" greeted Squiel, in lower voice. "Squiel!" Everyone cheered. "Inkel!" greeted Inkel. "Inkel!" Everyone cheered. "Tentack!" greeted Tentack. "Tentack!" Everyone cheered. "Pitchack!" greeted Pitchack. "Pitchack!" Everyone cheered. "Flap!" greeted Flap. "Flap!" Everyone cheered. "We're the Squid Cyborg Gang!" chanted the Squid Cyborg Gang, posing. "Squid Cyborg Gang! Squid Cyborg Gang! Squid Cyborg Gang! Squid Cyborg Gang! Squid Cyborg Gang! Squid Cyborg Gang!" Everyone chanted and cheered.

"Any song request?" asked General Tao. "I got one! Maniac from Michael Sembello!" Yamcha requested. "Well, that song was a good beat, so hit it!" said General Tao. Dr. Brief type that song on the computer in the backstage. The song "Maniac from Michael Sembello" starts. "Get ready!" "I'm ready!" Persephone said. "Oh, boy, this is going to hurt a lot..." groaned Goku. General Tao and the Squid Cyborg Gang starts shooting needles to the beat as all 17 Saiyans tried to avoided the shooting needles just to dance. "(I can't remember the last time I dance!)" Trunks thoughts. "(This is the third time I had to dance in front of everyone again! We're acting like we're the Ginyu Force!)" groaned Vegeta. His face turns red. Everyone cheers. "(They're Saiyans, so they can evade all of the needles they've thrown with their cyborg powers!)" Piccolo said. He sweated as he covered his ears.

"Go, Goten!" cheered Chichi. "That's my husband!" Hiyume cheered. Everyone clapped to the beat. "All right!" cheered Magnet, Tarble, and Bulla. "Yeah!" Vengae, Goten, and Serene laughed. They stomped the ground to the beat to pound the needle as they moved their arms rapidly to evade needles. The song ends as Saiyans poses. General Tao and the Squid Cyborg Gang stop shooting needles. "Hmm, I knew you Saiyans would be able to avoid all of our needles," said General Tao. He stared at Broly. "Broly, do the honor to suck up all the needles from the ground." Broly shook his head, as he hovers above everyone, and suck up all the needles lying on the ground.

"Even Broly has an ability to suck anything like my dad?" Gohan exclaimed. "We'll come back when we have more dangerous power, so stay put and continue your pitful party!" growled General Tao. Broly's attitude turns back to normal. "Kakarot...I'll be back next time..." Broly growled. General Tao, Broly, and the Squid Cyborg Gang hovers away. Everyone cheers. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Tarble, Pan, Bulla, Magnet, Persephone, Basilon, Vengae, Oturan Sr., Guy Oturan, Serene, Orchard, and Guy Jr. went back to their table.

 **AB's Notes: General Tao and Broly finally appeared! (To General Tao and Broly) Sorry, you two, I don't think it might be the right time to kill Goku and the rest of the Saiyans on Earth! Instead, you are put to entertain everyone at the reunion party! (To readers) Awkward chapter to Saiyans and OC Saiyans. (To Vegeta and Goku) I feel sorry that you two did not give a break after the lip synched battle last chapter... (To readers) Review this chapter! Join next time on The God of Destruction and the Latcher! Refresh this story for updates on your phone/tablet! -Aym Blast**


	14. Good Appetite Turns Bad

**Chapter 12: Good Appetite Turns Bad**

Right now, they have another meal. "Cheers to the reunion party!" Everyone cheered in unison. They starts drinking and eating. Gohan went to grab a fajita noodles. "Gohan, I didn't know you like something spicy to eat," said Magnet. "Get some for grandfather," Vegeta growled. "Haha, Vegeta, are you feeling okay?" asked Gohan, laughing. "All the dancing makes me have a spicy appetite!" Vegeta growled. Gohan grabs two fajita noodles for Magnet and Vegeta. "Thanks, Gohan," said Magnet. They went back to their tables.

"I bet this taste good!" "I'm glad you have a hot personality!" Vegeta laughed. Magnet and Vegeta sat down next to Bulma, Trunks, Persephone, and Mrs. Brief. "Hey, what is that? That looks tasty!" asked Trunks. "Fajita noodles," Magnet said. "It's new on the menu." Vegeta first tries the fajijas noodles. "Whoa! This has a lot of flavors!" exclaimed Vegeta. He gobbled up the fajita noodles. "Agnes, what do you think about it?" Magnet tries some of the fajita noodle. "Dad, you have to cook this!" Vegeta and Magnet quickly finish up the fajita noodles. "Slow down your manner, you two!" Trunks exclaimed. "Or you'll feel super-hot inside your stomach!" Vegeta and Magnet's stomach exploded. "Ooh, so darn hot!" groaned Vegeta. "I'm getting diarrhea!" Magnet groaned. "Dad warned you, sis," said Persephone.

At Goku's table, Gohan quickly finish up his fajita noodles. "Gohan, where are your manners?" shouted Chichi. "I'm sorry, mom, this food I'm eating tasted delicious," Gohan laughed. Gohan's stomach explodes. "Oh, no, now I have a stomachache..." groaned Gohan. "Gohan, are you feeling okay?" Videl asked. Gohan's eyes turns red and laughed evilly as he suddenly transform to Prince Scorch.

At Vegeta's table, Vegeta and Magnet's eyes turns red was laughing evilly as they transform to the Latcher and Screechela. "It's the Latcher! This is why I'm here to look after the party!" exclaimed Pegeonne. "Man, that's what I was trying to ask grandpa!" Basilon exclaimed. "Yeah!" said Pan. "Screechela!" Trunks exclaimed. "Gohan! My baby!" screamed Chichi. The real Gohan appeared out of the men restroom. "What's going on?" Gohan exclaimed. "Vegeta! My granddaughter!" exclaimed Bulma. Bulma turns angry. "Grr, I bet Vegeta is still training at the Gravity Room! And Agnes is strolling around the city!"

Meanwhile at the Gravity Room, the real Vegeta was training. He is still on his Saiyan combat outfit. He suddenly feel the Latcher's ki. "The Latcher again! Hmm, for darn sure, he won't be able to beat up Kakarot! But first, I had to pick up Agnes!" Vegeta exclaimed. He hovers out of the Gravity Room, and hover around the city. He put his fingers on his forehead to feel Magnet's ki. "Agnes!"

At Ilise Park, everyone was surprised that the Latcher, Screechela, and Prince Scorch appeared. The Latcher stare at Goku. "Well, well, you must be Goku, the one who becomes the super Saiyan God in the past few years," laughed the Latcher. Goku glare at the Latcher. "How did you know me?" Goku asked. "I happen to be Beerus's owner when I was young," said the Latcher. "It is true!" Beerus said. Everyone exclaimed and gasped. "Lord Beerus," said Whis. "Be quiet, Whis, I don't think you're part of this right now!" Beerus shouted. "Yes, Lord Beerus, please continue on," said Whis.

Beerus stared at the Latcher, with a positive attitude. "Speckal, don't you remember me?" Beerus asked. "It's me, your pet, Beerus." "Aw..." sighed Krillin. "It's not cute!" Android Eighteen yelled, in serious voice. "Hmm..." grumbled the Latcher. "I'm afraid that I lost my memories from King Hades since he gives me a pomegranate." "You would!" Persephone exclaimed. The Latcher, Screechela, and Prince Scorch vanished into a fire. "Speckal, come back!" shouted Beerus. "We all had to go to HFIL with my teleportation," Pegeonne said. Everyone was standing at the edge of the park. "Why? It's not possible to go without dying yourself," asked Krillin.

 **AB's Notes: Finally, some situations in this chapter! It's been 6 chapters, I can't wait this much longer! Guess what Vegeta, Magnet, and Gohan have in common besides that they are Saiyans? They have been brainwashed into the Latcher, Screechela, and Prince Scorch because they suddenly eat something spicy and full of flavors! The Latcher, Screechela, and Prince Scorch cannot resist the taste of spicy! The real Vegeta did not actually goes to the party, but he's been training at the Gravity Room the whole time! Magnet was taking a stroll around the whole city! And Gohan went to the restroom! More reviews, let me continue next chapter of The God of Destruction and the Latcher! Refresh this story for updates on your phone/tablet! -Aym Blast**


	15. That Power

**Chapter 13: That Power**

"Krillin, I think you made a point," Bulma said. "We had to die?" Tarble exclaimed. "Please, Bulma, I'm still too young to die!" stammered Master Roshi. "Easy for you to say!" Bulma shouted, punching Roshi in the face. "Of course not, but we can make ourselves as strong as a basic Saiyan when we went down below..." She pulled out a sack, and unzip the sack. There is seven Dragon Balls inside the sack. "...if we use this seven Dragon Balls! Goku, will you do the honors?"

"Guys, please give me some space," said Goku. Goku drops all the seven Dragon Balls on the floor. Several move backward. "Arise, Shenlong! Please arise!" Vegeta and Magnet suddenly appeared behind everyone in the crowd. "Huh?" Vegeta exclaimed. "What the...?" exclaimed Magnet. Bulma stared at Vegeta and Magnet. "Vegeta! Agnes!" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta and Magnet hover toward Bulma. "What's going on here?" asked Vegeta.

Shenlong appeared. "Shenlong!" Beerus and Whis exclaimed. Shenlong stare at everyone, then at Beerus and Whis. "BEERUS, WHIS, HOW ARE YOU?" asked Shenlong. "Hehehehe, I've never been better, Shenlong!" Beerus chuckled. "It's been years since we see you again," said Whis. "Listen, Shenlong, I wish that every guests who is human who comes to this reunion party will be as strong as a basic Saiyan!" Goku said. "IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WISHED, THIS WISH WILL BE IN A TEMPORARY MODE FOR HUMANS UNTIL YOU COME BACK HERE ON THE EARTH'S SURFACE, THUS WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND," said Shenlong. Shenlong's eyes turns red.

Every humans becomes powerful as their aura grew stronger. "Whoa! This mean that I can fight like a man!" Oolong exclaimed. "Yes, I'm stronger than ever!" laughed Ox King. "I can keep up Goku's pace!" Tien said. "I feel the same way! I feel so brave!" laughed the sweet Lunch. "Goku, I guess I'm not only the strongest human, but you help us get stronger!" Krillin laughed. "We'll never get tired after we use up our stamina!" laughed Karin. Dr. Brief and Marron starts hovering. "Holy mackerels! I can fly!" Dr. Brief laughed. "Me too! I'm not afraid of heights anymore!" said Marron.

Persephone's aura is luminantly glowing. "Oh!" Persephone exclaimed. "Persephone?" exclaimed Trunks. "Haaa...!" Persephone yelled. She goes to super Saiyan. After she forms to Ascending Saiyan, she evolved into another form called Persevere Ninja Lynx instead Lucid Ninja Lynx. Her outfit is an advance ninja wear. "Whoa! You look awesome!" exclaimed Goten. "If my sister goes to her power, let's do this, Basilon!" Magnet said. "Right!" said Basilon. Both Magnet and Basilon hovers up and bellows. They went to super Saiyan. They yelled louder as they form to super Saiyan 3.

As Basilon pass through super Saiyan 3, she transform to Electric Cheetah. Her clothes is like Goku's ki, but more shimmery. She have black marks all over her face and arms like a cheetah. Electric waves is flowing all over her aura. She hovers down slowly. "Haa...!" Magnet yelled. She yelled as loud as a god, and form Quartz Sorceress from super Saiyan 3. She grew her quartz wings and tail as her clothes changes into a silver and white shoulder strap dress and slip on shoes is made from quartz. She summon a quartz staircase and a quartz person to hold her hand. "Whoa! She's beautiful!" exclaimed Friendship. Quartz Sorceress was walking down the staircase with a quartz person. "Whoa!" Several exclaimed.

"I never thought I say this, Whis, Agnes is perfect to become a god like us!" chuckled Beerus. "Just like me!" Whis laughed. "If my wife could can see my daughter," said Trunks. "You are such a gentleman, Quartz Baron," Quartz Sorceress said, in lower voice. She kissed him in the hand as the quartz person turn to dust along with the quartz staircase. "Show off," said Sukul. "Gosh, I wish Elsa, Olaf, and Tiah would come here to the party just to see me like this again," Quartz Sorceress said. She stared at Persevere Ninja Lynx. "Wow, Persephone, you've changed a lot." "So do you, sis," laughed Persevere Ninja Lynx. "I thought I never have seen you like this!"

Quartz Sorceress stared at Pegeonne, in a serious voice. "Pegeonne, do you think you can teleport at least more than 50 people?" Quartz Sorceress asked. "I'll do my best, Magnet, but face it, I never teleported everyone that much," said Pegeonne. "If I had to teleport everyone, all of you will had to squeeze in." "I guess Majin Buu and the Ox King will had to go first," Goku said. "It's thick to thin." Later, after the teleportation roundup... "Hang tight, everyone!" said Pegeonne. "Oh, dear," Mrs. Brief said. Pegeonne teleported everyone to HFIL.

 **AB's Notes: Sorry, this chapter is running short. Instead of the time when Goku becomes the super Saiyan God with Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, and Videl's helps, this time, Goku made a wish to Shenlong for everyone to become as strong as a good Saiyans including the other characters such as Oolong, Puar, Lunch, and obviously Bulma! Magnet, Basilon and Persephone, the OC Saiyans, have a lot of details in this chapter because they evolve into Persevere Ninja Lynx (Persephone's new form), Electric Cheetah, and Quartz Sorceress! Probably Elsa and Human Olaf might be in the next few chapters later on (I don't know yet depending on the situation). Please review! Join next time on The God of Destruction and the Latcher! Refresh this story for updates on your phone/tablet! -Aym Blast**


	16. The Dead Revenge

**Chapter 14: The Dead Revenge**

 **HFIL/The Underworld**

It was an empty mirage. Pegeonne appeared with everyone else from the reunion party. Several chatters. "It's like a no man's land down here," said Armo.

"Speckal, where are you?" Beerus shouted. A hand appeared on Oolong's legs. "Aah!" exclaimed Oolong. He hovers quickly. "Rrrr...!" a demon growled. Lunch sneezed as she change her sweet attitude to aggressive attitude and kick the demon. "Dang, Lunch!" Master Roshi exclaimed.

Almost 50 demons appeared off of the ground as they battle cry. Everyone else battle cry. Some of them powered up and fight back at the demons. Quartz Sorceress attacks some demons with her summoning quartz vines and did her famous multi kicks.

Gure shoots out an energy blast. "Whoa, I can shoot out energy!" laughed Gure. "Destructo Disc!" Marron shouted. She threw an energy disc toward three demons. Bulma puts on her action jetpack. "Final Flash!" shouted Bulma. She shoots out a yellow energy blast toward a demon as it bounce back toward Bulma.

She evaded her own energy blast, but her helmet from her action jetpack was destroyed. "Ah! My action jetpack!" "Woman, you don't need that jetpack to fly, you can already fly!" Vegeta shouted. "Oh, right, I forgot," laughed Bulma.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." Videl shouted. "Ha...!" She shoots out a blue energy blast. "I did it! I did the Kamehameha!" She laughed. A demon was about to attack Videl. "Watch out, Videl!" exclaimed Gohan. He shoots an energy blast with his one clenched hand.

"Demons, stop fighting!" A demon shouted. The Latcher, Screechela, and Prince Scorch appeared with another demon that is bigger than any demons.

"The Latcher!" Goku shouted. "Prince Scorch!" exclaimed Trunks. "Screechela!" Persevere Ninja Lynx exclaimed.

"Not only us, but my father who owns this deadbolt, King Hades," chuckled Prince Scorch. "King Hades, I knew you were alive in HFIL!" Electric Cheetah shouted.

"You thought I was dead in my home? I keep telling you that I am immortal!" King Hades said, in deep voice. He stare at everyone. "Well, how did you even can here without dying?"

"Your Majesty, I believe it was me who sent everyone here in HFIL," said Pegeonne. "Breaking the rule again, Pegeonne? You'll die again!" King Hades yelled. "Dead warriors, fight everyone who is not dead!"

Recent enemies that Goku and the Z-warriors fought with others Saiyans and Namekian appeared behind King Hades as they battle cry. "Huh?" Several exclaimed. "Do not be afraid, you can fight with my wish!" shouted Goku. "Right, grandpa!" Pan shouted. "I'm with you!" Trunks shouted.

"I didn't realize that you are all dead to me!" chuckled Frieza. "You'll beg for your own mercy, once again!" "Even if were dead, I'm looking forward to kill all of you," Cell, in perfect form, said.

"Your #$ is dead grass!" chuckled Android Thirteen, cracking knuckles on his hand. "Too bad, we already died, and there's no way that you'll kill us here in HFIL!" Dr. Gero chuckled. "Show us what you have, you pathetic fools!" laughed Zangya. "All right, then, let the fighting do all the talking!" Beerus shouted.

Everyone continued fighting. Goku was hit in the face by Cooler. "Trunks, do you think we can fuse at this point?" Goten asked. "Let's do it!" Trunks said.

Goten and Trunks fly as far as they can, and did the fusion dance. "Fu...sion! Ha...!" Goten and Trunks shouted in unison. They form into Gotenks. Gotenks is currently wearing a black sleeveless spandex top with collar, a blue and yellow vest, black wristbands, white baggy pants, black legging and brown slip-on shoes. His lavender and black hair is spiky. "Charge!" the two voice Gotenks shouted, quickly hovering.

Beerus easily makes every enemy unconscious with his fingers, elbows, and knees. One of Goku's old enemy, the Devilman, attacks Beerus in the shoulder with a pitchfork.

"I seem to let my guard down," groaned Beerus. Some of the enemies that the Z-fighters recently killed, Zarbon, Dodoria, attacks Beerus all at once. Beerus avoided some of their attacks.

Pui Pui uses his arm as a hammer to attacked Beerus in the back with. "Aargh!"

Whis summons a giant bubble that surrounded him. The Ginyu Force, the three Cell Juniors, and Cui tried to break the bubble barrier to attack Whis, but it was not breakable. While Whis is inside the bubble, he starts eating desserts back from the reunion party. "So delightful!" Whis sighed.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **It's been a while since I publish this story, and it's freaking popular! Don't react 'cause some of the old characters can fight as strong as Goku and the Z-fighters! Bulma, Videl, and Marron notice Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin's energy attack as the Z-fighter encourage them to use it! At least I got the right dialogue to all villains from some of the Dragon Ball Z Movies! Review and follow!**


	17. Latcher's Decision

**Chapter 15: Latcher's Decision**

"Speckal!" shouted Beerus, pointing above. The Latcher stares upward. Beerus counterattacks the Latcher. He grabs both of the Latcher's arms.

"Speckal, listen to me! I am Beerus, currently the God of Destruction! You were my friend whom you saved since you first met me at the Eyakin City!

Why do we had to do this in the first place? We're not competing against each other who is the best god around the 7th universe! Answer me, Speckal! I'm begging you!" Everyone continued fighting dead enemies.

The Latcher paused, emotionlessly, yet angrily. "Enemies, at ease, to Beerus," The Latcher growled. Every enemies stand behind the Latcher. "It's your fault who would done this havoc, and you will slowly surrender to me!" shouted Beerus.

"Why the blazing waves should I surrender? I make the rules with King Hades in HFIL!" The Latcher shouted.

"How is this possible to happen? I wouldn't have save you from the disaster that day!" Beerus starts exclaiming as he starts daydreaming.

 ***Flashback***

 _Young Beerus was jumping on a building at the Eyakin City. As he landed at the tip of the Eyakin Tower, it suddenly fell into concrete. "...!" exclaimed young Beerus. The other building fell like a dominoes. The young Beerus was running away._

 ***Flashback end***

"It's...it's actually my fault that I have the power of Destruction!" Beerus exclaimed. He bow down at the Latcher. "Beerus!" exclaimed Quartz Sorceress.

"I'm sorry, Speckal! I'm sorry that I causes all the destruction from the Eyakin City! It's all my fault, not yours!" Beerus said, in a low voice.

The Latcher shed his tears as he move his head down. "I'm scared," Marron said. "There's nothing to be scared, Marron," said Android 18.

"I always thought it was my fault to let you go to Lord Whis," the Latcher said, in a depressed voice. He put his head up and glared as he pointed at Beerus. "At ease, enemies, kill Beerus!"

Most of the enemies that the Z-fighters defeat attacks Beerus. Goku appeared flying toward Beerus. "Lord Beerus, stop! You don't had to do this!" shouted Goku.

"Don't leave me out of this!" Beerus shouted. He shocks Goku with one finger as he screams in pain. "Goku!" yelled Oturan Sr.

Chi-Chi hovers to grabs Goku. "Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted. "I'm okay, Chi-Chi," said Goku. Beerus alone, starts fighting all enemies including the Latcher.

"Chisel Pierce!" yelled Vengae. He stabbed one of the devils with his Lunar Claws (giant kunai knife). "Enlightenment Flare!" Orchard and Serene shouted. Orchard and Serene attack some of the demons with their energy waves.

"Galick Gun!" shouted Tarble. He shoot a purple energy waves at one demon. "Take this!" Persephone shouted. She threw many knives at the demons to stab through them.

The bubble that surrounded Whis popped. "Beerus!" Whis exclaimed. He flew toward to help Beerus, but eventually, Beerus shocks everyone else who tries to help him. "Lord Yamcha!" exclaimed Puar. "Bzzz…!" B-tule buzzed.

"Noo!" yelled Piccolo. "Aaaargh!" Pan screams. "Must resist…" groaned Guy Oturan. "It's no use!" Yamcha yelled. "Why did you betray us, Lord Beerus?" shouted Tien. "Don't fight alone!" Bulla groaned. "You're making us lose our power, so do you!" groaned Sukul. "Help us, Kami!" Vegeta yelled.

Beerus is surrounded by enemies that the Z-fighters defeat. "You encounter me once again, lord Beerus, and I'll take up your life!" laughed Frieza.

"Have it at me!" Beerus shouted. Some of the enemies fight as a team, but some fights alone to fight Beerus. Beerus suddenly got hit.

"Dang it! Why would you be so bad again, Beerus?" struggled Gohan. "Hahahaha! Beat him! Beat Beerus!" the Latcher laughed evilly.

Beerus is completely injured. "Special, I love so much…" groaned Beerus. The Latcher uses his latching stone to stone Beerus to death.

"No!" Goku yelled. Beerus turns unconscious. The Z-fighters and everyone else who can fight are no longer paralysis. "We had to flee!" shouted Goten.

They suddenly fly to the surface of Earth. Only Quartz Sorceress and Goku including Whis and Pegeonne was the one who was standing.

"Goku, Magnet, what are you waiting for? You're going to get yourself killed!" Piccolo shouted. "No, Beerus…" said Goku, in a soft voice. He grabs both Goku and Quartz Sorceress.

Quartz Sorceress's dress turns into her same outfit from the party as she shed her tears to sobs softly. "Beerus!" yelled Quartz Sorceress. Her tears are flying.

Beerus was lying on the ground either dead or unconscious, but cannot tell.

Whis hovers down toward Beerus. "Beerus, speak to me! Speak to me!" shouted Whis. He summons a barrier around him and Beerus. The enemies are still attacking the barrier, but there was not a single dent on the barrier.

He put his hands on Beerus's chest and push his chest to make him breathe. "No...don't die, please don't die…!" Beerus is not even breathing, not even once.

"No! Please! Don't die on me, Lord Beerus! Don't…" he huffed. Whis starts weeping and continued pushing Beerus's chest, and then put his arms and head over Beerus.

"No...don't die…" He paused and sniffed. He stare at the deadly sky of HFIL and raises his hands separately.

"Life Restoration! Everyone who I accepted you as a true warrior to Beerus, help me! Help me revive Lord Beerus from Hades! Everyone who I accepted you as a true warrior to Beerus, help me! Help me revive Lord Beerus from Hades! Please, help me restore Lord Beerus!"

"Lord Beerus! Lord Beerus! Lord Beerus!" a variety crowd of warriors from Beerus's side appeared flying down to HFIL.

Whether almost strong or weak, cute or scary looking warriors, they help Beerus to encourage him to stay alive.

Another god name Arcaturus, the Fusion God, appeared toward Beerus. He is the same size and characteristics as Broly, but he is big-boned.

He wore a purple sleeveless torso that has two flaps in the back, pale green sashes all over his waist, platinum accessories such as his forearm bands, armbands, necklace, and forehead helmet; white baggy pants, and platinum boots.

He put his hands on Beerus's chest. "Lord Beerus, Arcaturus will give you half of Arcaturus's lives for your restored life," said Arcaturus.

A green light appeared on Arcaturus's hands on Beerus's chest. Arcaturus starts groaning in pain.

As the light disappeared, Beerus instantly starts breathing. His eyes is quickly opened. "What happened?" Beerus exclaimed. "Arcaturus save your life," said Arcaturus.

The Latcher is the only one who tried to break the barrier around Beerus, Whis, and Arcaturus. "What the h*ll is going on?" The Latcher shouted. "I thought I killed you!"

Beerus hovered toward the Latcher. "You shouldn't have killed me, otherwise your mind has change," said Beerus. "Grr…" The Latcher growled.

"What do you think you are doing, Latcher?" shouted a lower voice. King Hades appeared behind the Latcher. "You're supposed to be as better as that coward!"

"Speckal, please, I want you back," Beerus said. "I promise that Whis will teach you to become one of us!"

The Latcher stares at both Beerus and King Hades as he huffed.

"I...I'm sorry, Beerus, I don't belong to you anymore," said the Latcher. "My home is here in the Underworld."

"Come, Latcher, come to me," King Hades said. The Latcher stand next to King Hades.

"You don't belong here, Beerus," said the Latcher. "Get the devil out of here before I killed you again."

"But, Speckal-" Beerus said. "Let's go, Lord Beerus, we better go back to the surface," said Whis. Whis hovers up.

Beerus follows Whis, and turns at the Latcher. Everyone on Beerus's side including Arcaturus follows Beerus and Whis.

"Please come back to me if you have change your mind, Latcher," Beerus said, in disappointed tone.

He stare toward Whis. "Wait up, Whis!" "As you wish!" said Whis.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **I thought Beerus is going to die, but thank Kami that Beerus's allies with Arcaturus, the God of Fusion, come to HFIL to save Beerus from death. Whis was too emotional because Beerus is his friend since he met Beerus in a long time.**


	18. Restore the Party!

**Chapter 15: Restore the Party!**

 **Ilise Park (Messy)**

Everyone including the Z-fighters are safe.

"We're back at the same place again," said Trunks.

"Lord Beerus...Lord Whis…" Goku sighed. "I don't even know if they are going to survive in HFIL."

Elsa, a woman with a yellowish- white hair in a pigtail on her right shoulder and an outfit that looks similar to Kibito, but her outfit is greenish-blue shows both of her shoulder with Olaf, a human-shaped snowman appeared.

Another person who looks like an space patroller named Jaco also appeared with the two people.

"What just happened here?" a space patroller spoked.

"It looks like a disaster there," said a human-shaped snowman, in a deep voice.

"Elsa! Olaf!" Magnet exclaimed.

She ran toward Elsa and hugged her. "This is bad, Elsa, Lord Beerus died of suicide!"

"Don't jump to conclusion, Magnet, what is going on here?" asked Elsa.

"Long story, we've failed to defeat the Latcher from the Underworld," Magnet said, in depressed voice.

"Magnet, I'll handle the rest!" said Goku.

 **Meanwhile, behind the bushes...**

General Tao and Broly are still hiding behind the bushes.

"Well, that was unexpected for them to reappeared from h*ll," General Tao said.

"Kakarot…" growled Broly.

"Broly, let's get out of here before they planned to spot us," General Tao said.

"Hey! Come back here!" a gruffly voice shouted.

"Eh?" exclaimed General Tao.

Vegeta appeared glaring at them. He starts smirking as he cross his arms over his chest.

"Before you pulverized Kakarot, I have a favor for the both of you," Vegeta said.

"What favor you have for us?" asked Broly, in his normal voice.

"You can have all the fun and join us, but no killing!" Vegeta said.

"Before that, you're going to help us fix this place up!"

Broly's stomach growled. "What was that noise coming from?" asked Broly, feeling annoyed.

"You happen to not know about your belly is speaking?" Vegeta asked, scowling at Broly as he poked Broly's stomach.

"With my immortality, I don't have any hunger at all," said Broly.

"You're not immortal now, are you, Broly?" General Tao asked.

"You're easily weak!" Broly glared at General Tao.

"Well, we could use your help, prince Vegeta," said Broly, in a calm voice.

Vegeta turns terrified a bit. "You sound so calm to scared me!" Vegeta exclaimed.

 **Ilise Park (Messy)**

"And that's why we come back here safely while Lord Beerus of the Destruction God…

...and Whis of the Creation God are stuck in HFIL forever!" said Goku.

"Haven't I heard about Beerus before? I guess the mythical stories was true back in Arendelle," Elsa said.

"You made a good point, Elsa," said the human Olaf.

"Well, it's too late for me to see what was happening until now," Jaco, the space patroller, said.

"All right, then, let's get to work, and fixed up the party!" said Bulma.

Everyone was helping out to fix all of the decoration.

Beerus and Whis with Arcaturus appeared from thin air behind the trees.

"Ah, I can feel the fresh air from my sight," Beerus sighed.

"Indeed, Lord Beerus," said Whis.

He hit Beerus in the back of his head.

Beerus feel his lump on his head. "Hey! What the heck was that for?" groaned Beerus, in pain.

"I would not be excited about the fresh air if I were you," Whis sighed.

"Arcaturus did saved your life," said Arcaturus.

"Right, I need to think before I react, like I heard you says that many times," Beerus grumbled.

Goku appeared putting some trash in the the trash can.

"Whew!" sighed Goku.

"What a work, I would have hope Beerus and Whis are here…"

Goku suddenly stare at Beerus and Whis.

He exclaimed, "Lord Beerus! Lord Whis!

What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

"I bring my minions with Arcaturus to HFIL, the God of Fusion, to give half of his lives to Beerus," Whis said.

"And Speckal created a portal back here where we left."

"Speckal? The Latcher? What about him?" asked Goku.

Beerus starts sighing.

"He's...he is still in HFIL," Beerus sighed.

"Anyhoo…" said Goku, grinning at Arcaturus.

"...nice to meet you, Lord Arcaturus! You can teach me and Vegeta to get stronger with our fusing!" He punch Arcaturus's arms softly.

Arcaturus paused and glared at Goku.

Goku exclaimed, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to punch you! You look a lot like Broly, but poofy!"

Arcaturus chuckled, "Arcaturus get that a lot, Son Goku. But soon, Arcaturus will trained Goku with your friend."

"I'll show you around, Lord Arcaturus!" said Goku.

"You'll love it!"

Goku and Arcaturus with Beerus and Whis went to the party.

He cheered at everyone, "Hey! Look who else I found!"

Krillin first stare at Beerus and Whis. "What?! Lord Beerus?! It can't be him!" Krillin exclaimed.

Beerus glared at Krillin as he hovers toward him.

"Krillin, if you freak out about me, I'll destruct the whole world!" yelled Beerus.

Everyone except Vegeta, Piccolo, and some other Z fighters freaks out.

"No…! It's the end of the world!" Bulma screams.

"Mercy! Give me mercy!" whimpered Hercule.

"Beerus…" Whis sighed.

Magnet glared at Beerus, "If you even try to destruct Earth, why won't you try to stop me?!"

"That's my Magnet you're talking!" Vegeta laughed.

Beerus was about to hit Magnet, but he hit in the air with a sonic boom.

Everyone exclaimed.

Beerus starts laughing in joy.

"I'm kidding, I'm just kidding!" laughed Beerus, in a cheerful voice.

"I love this planet! The food, the culture, and everything!"

Everyone was relief.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Yay! Elsa and Olaf are here! I even added Jaco the Space Patroller in this chapter!**

 **It's been a while since I updated this chapter, ever since I watch Ressurection of F at someone else house at evening.**

 **I'm also glad Beerus and Whis came back where they last came.**

 **I feel so bad about the Latcher (Speckal). I know he's probably do the right thing next chapter.**

 **Don't leave out views, clean up views with reviews! And follow and favorite this story!**


	19. Geronimo

**Chapter 16: Geronimo**

 ***Final Music Number: Geronimo from Sheppard***

Instrumental…

"Hit it, Goten!" Trunks said. Goten starts playing the guitar.

"Can you feel it? Now it's coming back, we can steal it, if we bridge this gap," sings Beerus.

"I can see you through the curtains of the waterfall!"

"Waterfall...!" Whis sings.

"When I lost it, yeah you held my hand, but I tossed it, didn't understand," sings Beerus.

"You were waiting, as I dove into the waterfall!"

"Waterfall...!" Whis sings. Everyone starts dancing.

"So say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo!" Everyone sings.

"Can you feel my love?" male couples sings.

"Bombs away, bombs away, bombs away…" female couple sings.

"Can you feel..." male sings.

"(My love, my love, my love, my love, my love...)" others sings.

"...my love?" male sings.

"Bombs away, bombs away, bombs away…" female sings.

"Well we rushed it, moving away too fast, that we crushed it, but it's in the past, we can make this leap, through the curtains of the waterfall!" sings Whis.

 **HFIL/The Underworld**

All the villains including descendants is dancing.

"So say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo!" Everyone sings.

"Can you feel..." male sings.

"(My love, my love, my love, my love, my love...)" others sings.

"...my love?" male sings.

"Bombs away, bombs away, bombs away…" female sings.

"Can you feel..." male sings.

"(My love, my love, my love, my love, my love...)" others sings.

"...my love?" male sings.

"Bombs away, bombs away, bombs away…" female sings.

The Latcher turns back to a human name Speckal.

His hair is now short and his face turns hansome since the fire on his hair is out.

All fire on himself turns into platinum accessories.

"Well, I'm just a boy, with a broken toy, all lost and coy…" sings Speckal.

"(At the curtains of the waterfall...)" every villains and demons and devils sings.

"So it's here I stand, as a broken man, but I've found my friend," sings Speckal.

He hovers as everyone in HFIL waves at him.

"(At the curtains of the waterfall...)" every villains and demons and devils sings.

"Now I'm falling down, through the crashing sound, and you've come around," sings Speckal.

"(At the curtains of the waterfall...)" every villains and demons and devils sings.

"And you rushed to me, and it sets us free, so I fall to my knees," sings Speckal.

"(At the curtains of the waterfall...)" every villains and demons and devils sings.

 **Illise Park**

Speckal appeared from the reunion party.

Beerus ran toward him and dance with Speckal.

"So say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo!" Everyone sings.

"Can you feel..." male sings.

"(My love, my love, my love, my love, my love...)" others sings.

"...my love?" male sings.

"Bombs away, bombs away, bombs away…" female sings.

"Can you feel..." male sings.

"(My love, my love, my love, my love, my love...)" others sings.

"...my love?" male sings.

"Bombs away, bombs away, bombs away…" female sings.

"Say Geronimo!" Everyone sings.

"Can you feel..." Everyone sings.

"Make this leap! Make this leap!" several sings.

"...my love?" Everyone sings.

"Make this leap! Make this leap!" several sings.

Everyone harmonized.

Beerus and Speckal hugged each other.

"Can you feel my love?" Everyone sings.

 _So there you have it. Lord Beerus and Whis get back together with Speckal after all the search for Speckal many years._

 _Speckal only wants to be as strong as lord Beerus, so Whis can train him._

 _Speckal is as known as the God of Elemental Latch. They reunited together as a god of the universe._

 _After all the fighting situations in HFIL, we can all finally continued the party all night._

 _Whew, all the point of view makes me thirsty!_ -Magnet "Agnes" Vegeta Brief

 **The End**

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Sheppard's Geronimo fits to the God of Destruction and the Latcher ending because Beerus and Speckal with Whis came back together again with their adventure. Good song for everyone! I feel like this movie story was a century musical/adventure! That's why I keep it rated K+, suggested theme, mild language, rude humor, scary image, and violence. This is the final, and last chapter of this epic the action, humorous musical! Don't just leave views! Please review and follow each chapter everyday, one last time! Refresh this story for updates on your phone/tablet, once again! I'll see you in another story I'm creating!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

…

 **Never mind, I'm just joshing you! There's actually one more chapter of this story!**


End file.
